Vacation From Hell
by attitudetwinz
Summary: Two best friends go to Taiwan for what they believed would be a quiet vacation. All that changed when by chance they meet the infamous F4 (based on the characters from MG). Love, friendships, and a string of crazy events will result from the fateful event
1. Chapter 1

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters: Ken, Vanness, Vic, and Jerry. I do though own all the other characters in the story. All entertainment references belong to their respectful owners. The plot however is my own and anyone subject to taking it will be persecuted accordingly (with my broomstick). I frankly have no money to my name so suing me won't really get you anywhere.  
  
Author's note: this story contains the infamous F4 with their respectful names. However it is not really they for I have borrowed their personalities from Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango so technically is not the real F4 but really their English names. Please read and review. Thanks!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. The plane is nearing its destination," said a cool female voice over the intercom.  
  
Haylie Cheng's eyelids fluttered open as the sound of many people rustling about awoke her from her slumber. Groggily Haylie sat up in the small airplane seat and blinked her eyes to readjust her vision.  
  
"Great, you're finally awake. If you didn't wake up before we landed I would have left you," Haylie's good friend, Amara, said with a wide grin upon her tired face.  
  
Haylie groaned at the harsh lights above and groped around to find her seatbelt. After a few minutes of searching she successfully retrieved the lost seatbelt and fastened it hastily before the hawkeyed flight attendant came to check the passengers.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Haylie asked with a hoarse voice, "I was watching the movie and I guess I must have fallen asleep out of exhaustion...or boredom."  
  
"About three hours of your heavy head on my shoulder. Ever hear of a pillow Haylie?" Amara replied with a playful punch to Haylie's shoulder.  
  
Haylie grunted at the impact and rubbed her shoulder out of habit. She reached for her messenger bag below her seat and began rummaging through it.  
  
"What are you looking for? I swear; this is no time to put on makeup. We have been in here for eighteen hours. I'm sure whatever you do will not help you any," Amara chided with a wry smirk.  
  
"Shut up, I don't care about how I look right now. I know I look like a slob...we all do. I'm looking for my passport. We need them to get into the country," Haylie replied with a blatant roll of her eyes.  
  
Amara shrugged her shoulders and began to rummage around in her book bag as well for her passport. After a few brief moments of searching on both girls' parts they both came up with their passports.  
  
"Let's see your passport picture Amara!" Haylie said with a wide grin as she snatched Amara's passport from her hand, "Hahahaha, yours looks horrible!!!!"  
  
"Hey!!! Let me see yours!" Amara screeched while making an unsuccessful grab at Haylie's passport, "I bet you look like a moron too!"  
  
Haylie simply grinned at Amara and handed her the passport. "Not really, I think I just look like me when I was like four."  
  
Amara scowled as she handed Haylie her passport back and began to collect the various sketches thrown around her seat to put into her book bag.  
  
"Well, at least I look my age in my passport picture!" Amara said while sticking out her tongue at Haylie but eventually turning it into a grin.  
  
"Wow, slowest comeback in the world. I think you're starting to lose your touch Amara," Haylie said while handing her friend the sketches she had collected from the floor.  
  
Suddenly the plane started to bump along the pavement as it landed at the Taipei International Airport. After screeching to a halt and being given the signal that it was safe to leave all the passengers began standing up to retrieve their carry on bags.  
  
"Arrgghh, I hate when we have to do this; I'm not really built to fight for my luggage" Haylie complained while being elbowed in the stomach by a pushy mother.  
  
After a few moments of being tossed around like a rag doll Haylie successfully retrieved all her carry on bags from the overhead compartments and was safely off the plane.  
  
"What took you so long?" Amara asked from Haylie's right. Amara had then of course already gotten off the plane.  
  
"It's not my fault I took so long. I don't really like elbowing people to get my luggage. Although they certainly like doing that to me," Haylie said while stomping toward Amara.  
  
"You know it was just because you're too damn short," Amara said with a laugh as she picked up her bags and started to follow the crowd.  
  
"Am not! I am not short!" Haylie shouted after Amara before struggling with her own bags and hurrying after her.  
  
The pair then went through the grueling process of getting their passports checked and chasing after their suitcases on the suitcase conveyor belt before emerging at the front entrance of the airport. There were crowds of anxious Taiwanese people waiting to see their relatives.  
  
"So who are supposed to be looking for again?" Amara asked while giving a hesitant look around, "It's not like I understand a word of what they are saying. I don't speak Chinese or Taiwanese...or whatever it is that you people speak over here. It's all gibberish to me."  
  
"Don't worry, I think most of my cousins can speak English to some degree. Or I can just translate for you. You did say you wanted to learn more Chinese," Haylie said to Amara reassuringly.  
  
The two girls continued to look for any of Haylie's relatives in the immense throng of people. While struggling with her now rather large pile of luggage and being shoved aside by a group of overly excited vacationers Haylie eventually spotted her aunt and her nine-year old cousin waving enthusiastically at her.  
  
"Looks like we were found," Amara said with a grin as she enthusiastically waved back...at the wrong people.  
  
"Amara...this way," Haylie said with a giggle as she led her friend away from the wrong people.  
  
The wrong family was looking at Amara as if she was a psychopath because she was hugging them and not really realizing they didn't know who she was. Haylie mouthed a word of apology to them in Chinese as she led Amara away.  
  
"That wasn't them? Damn, I always do that!" Amara said while grinning sheepishly at Haylie who was too busy laughing to respond. Amara glanced over her shoulder at the random family and gave them an apologetic look.  
  
"Haylie! Haylie!!!" a petite Taiwanese woman shouted while waving her arms excitedly.  
  
The young girl standing next to her mother jumped up and down with anticipation and kept on screaming, "They're here! They're here!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Let me guess, the lady over there saying your name like there's no tomorrow and the little girl who looks like she is about to have a spasm are your relatives," Amara asked with a sardonic smile.  
  
"Yeah, they usually aren't this hyper. They must have had way too much sugar or something," Haylie said with an embarrassed laugh.  
  
Haylie and Amara pushed through the crowd toward Haylie's aunt and cousin. Suddenly a tall, dark-haired man hurdled over Haylie's cart of luggage and nearly ran into Amara. He threw a brief look of apology to Haylie who merely scowled at his rudeness.  
  
"Who was that? Do you know him? Are you allowed to be running in an airport?" Amara asked with a clearly miffed voice. She crossed her arms over he chest in annoyance and glared over at the direction that the guy was running.  
  
"You usually aren't, that guy was just a jerk. Come on, before that happens again," Haylie replied with narrowed eyes.  
  
The girls were suddenly cut off again from their path by a huge throng of female teenagers running after the guy.  
  
"It's him! It's him!" many of the girls shrieked loudly in a mixture of Chinese and English.  
  
""Whoa, stay close Amara. I think these girls spotted a famous idol or something. I wonder who it is," Haylie said while thrusting a hand out to stop Amara from heading into the river of hysterical girls.  
  
"I bet it was that jerk that leaped over your cart," Amara said while eyeing the human river with disgust.  
  
Finally the large group of crazed girls thinned out and they were able to continue on toward Haylie's aunt and cousin. When they finally reached them they found Haylie's cousin in tears.  
  
"I saw Zai Zai!!!" Josephine, Haylie's cousin, said tearfully in Mandarin Chinese.  
  
"Whose that?" Haylie asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I have no earthly idea what she said but I'm gonna guess it was something about that dude that ran past us," Amara answered back with a shrug.  
  
"Hello! I am Haylie's Aunt Julie but you can call me Julie," Aunt Julie said to Amara warmly in broken English while giving Haylie and her a brief hug. "Don't mind Ping Ping (Josephine's nickname in Chinese), she just saw some famous person she was idolizing," Aunt Julie said in Chinese to Haylie.  
  
"Oh, okay," Haylie replied while smiling sympathetically to Josephine. "I guess you were right Amara," Haylie said to Amara with a grin.  
  
"Of course I was right! I always am remember?" Amara said with a self-righteous smile.  
  
"Hey Ping Ping! Long time no see huh? Do you miss your older cousin?" Haylie asked Josephine while crouching down to give her a big hug.  
  
"Haylie! I have so much to tell you!!! Hurry up and let's go! Mommy promised to buy us all breakfast if I was really good," Josephine said while perking up at the sight of Haylie's bright smile.  
  
"Ahh, yes. I did promise the little princess I would buy you all breakfast. I found this really good bakery that has great breakfast sandwiches near the penthouse we can go to. Is that okay with your friend?" Aunt Julie said to Haylie (whenever a Taiwanese character speaks only to Haylie or to another person who speaks Chinese that is when they are only speaking Chinese but if they are talking to Amara that is when they are speaking English) while putting a motherly arm on to Josephine's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay. But can we please stop by for some coffee first? We are in desperate need of caffeine here. The coffee on the plane was toxic," Haylie replied (when Haylie speaks to someone in Taiwan who is of Taiwanese descent she will usually speak in Chinese to them unless otherwise notified).  
  
"No problem. Now let's get your bags shall we?" Aunt Julie said with a smile as she reached for one of Haylie's bags and Amara's bags.  
  
"Pssst, what are we doing now? You guys were all speaking Chinese again," Amara whispered to Haylie while the two were following Aunt Julie and Josephine out of the airport.  
  
"Ooops, I forgot to tell you. We are going to the car and then going to get some coffee and breakfast," Haylie replied while hurrying along after her relatives.  
  
The foursome wove through the plethora of people and eventually emerged somewhat unharmed in the taxi lane outside the airport. Aunt Julie and Josephine were both standing near a bench waiting for Haylie and Amara to catch up to them.  
  
"I am going to go get the car real quick. Josephine you wait here with Haylie and her nice friend," Aunt Julie said to Haylie and Josephine as she fished around in her purse for her car keys.  
  
The three girls watched as Aunt Julie's form merged yet again with the huge human mass. Around the bench was a bunch of large Chinese families waiting for an available taxi. Standing near the bench was a tall man wearing a floppy hat and a pair of dark sunglasses despite the fact that the taxi area was located in the shade. Haylie eyed the suspicious man warily and then focused her eyes on a young boy attempting to make his little sister cry by pulling on her pigtails.  
  
"You know what? That guy over there in the shade looks awfully familiar. Have we seen him somewhere?" Amara whispered to Haylie who turned to look at the man yet again.  
  
"Haylie, why is that weird man looking over here at you?" Josephine asked Haylie too. She clutched at Haylie's arm tightly.  
  
"I don't know, but its really starting to piss me off," Haylie hissed to Amara and then turned to Josephine and said, "Don't worry, I'll go find out. You stay here with Amara okay?"  
  
Haylie abruptly stood up and straightened her overly rumpled tank top before stomping over to the strange man standing in the shadows. With every step she took she grew more and more annoyed at the man for his nonchalance.  
  
The man in the hat and sunglasses was staring off into space when a very annoyed-looking eighteen-year old girl stood in front of him with her hands at her hips. She was about seven inches or so shorter than him but the fierceness in her rich brown almond-shaped eyes told him otherwise. This girl might have been petite but she had a very bad temper. He noticed she had a petite build with soft, graceful curves. She was dressed in a bright-red spaghetti-strapped tank top over a black one with low-slung, loose, khaki cargo pants and black beaded platform flip-flops. Her hair was pulled up into two messy buns on top of each side of her head and held together with sparkly, black butterfly clips that showed off her honey-brown and reddish highlights.  
  
"Why are you staring at me and my friend? And in case you were wondering you are in the shade!!! You don't need to be wearing that dumb hat and those sunglasses!" Haylie said (she's speaking to him in Chinese) with an air of distaste in her voice.  
  
The man just merely gazed at her livid but cute expression and inwardly chuckled at her anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to look at anything. Also I didn't know I wasn't allowed to wear these either," he said while casually taking off his dark sunglasses.  
  
Haylie noticed the guy had a deep, soothing voice and a very nice smile but hurriedly pushed the thought out of her head. She continued to glare at the guy but after a seeing the guy without his sunglasses on she realized he looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Hey! I remember you! You were that jerk that leapt over my luggage cart and were being chased by that huge crowd of girls! What did you do? Cheat on all of them?" Haylie said with sudden realization in her voice that led to a mocking tone as she continued to scrutinize the man.  
  
"Oh, that was you wasn't it? Now that I think about it, you are that girl I had to leap over. I'm sorry but I was kind of being chased by crazy teenage girls as you probably saw," the guy said with a sheepish smile, "By the way my name is Vic, but you can call me Z...."  
  
Suddenly a shiny black sports car pulled into the taxi lane abruptly stopped in front of them. The driver's side window rolled down and a guy with a very stylish hairstyle popped his head out.  
  
"Hey Vic! Come on! No time to flirt now! We gotta get moving before we're found out!" the man in the car shouted in English as he honked the horn for emphasis.  
  
"Sorry, but I gotta go, see you later!" Vic said in Chinese while giving Haylie a quick peck on the cheek and running off towards the car.  
  
Haylie stood rooted to the spot where she was standing and watched Vic jump into the car and the car speed off. She touched the side of her face where he had kissed her and glowered at his rudeness again.  
  
"Haylie! Haylie! Hurry up! Your aunt is here with the car!" Haylie heard Amara shout at her from nearby. Haylie slowly turned and hurried toward the black Lexus and got in the front seat next to her aunt.  
  
"What happened? I saw you stomp over to him and tell him off in Chinese and then that car came and he ran off. But not before kissing you. Gosh, fifteen minutes into Taiwan and you already have guys falling in love with you," Amara teased from the backseat.  
  
"Shut up!! I bet he just did it to annoy me even more," Haylie said with an exasperated voice as she reached behind her to swat at Amara. Amara laughed and inched away from Haylie's frantic swats.  
  
"Mom!!! Zai Zai kissed Haylie!!! She was yelling at him and then he had to leave so he kissed her on the cheek!" Josephine shrieked into her mother's ear.  
  
"Really??? Wow! Haylie, your first day in Taiwan and you already got a new boyfriend. I'm impressed," Aunt Julie teased with a big smile.  
  
"Who is Zai Zai?? You never told me who he was Josephine," Haylie said into the rearview mirror that was faced towards Josephine.  
  
"You mean you don't know who he is? He's in F4!! You have to know who F4 is at least," Josephine said with an astonished look upon her face. She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"All I got out of that information was F4. Aren't they that boy band from here or something? They're really popular in Thailand, according to my cousins at least," Amara said to Haylie while reaching upfront to turn on the radio, "Got any good stations here in Taiwan?"  
  
"Them?? I think I heard of them," Haylie said to Josephine and Aunt Julie while slapping Amara's hand away, "It is only in either Chinese or Taiwanese! Don't bother trying to find a station, let's listen to your Linkin Park CD."  
  
Amara pulled her hand away from the radio and delved around in her book bag for her CD holder. She then pulled out a shining disk from one of the pages and handed it to Haylie who popped it into the CD-player and turned up the volume.  
  
"Oooo, is that American music???" Aunt Julie asked Haylie and Amara, "I always wanted to know what you teenagers listened to."  
  
The car was then filled with the loud strains of "Faint" by Linkin Park and there was a brief end in the chatter while everyone in the car took in the music. After the song ended and the new song "Numb" started to play Haylie turned down the volume a notch. So they could continue talking with each other.  
  
"That music was loud Haylie. You American people are weird," Josephine, whined from the back seat, "Mommy, I'm hungry! Are we there yet?"  
  
"They might not like Linkin Park, Amara. I bet my other cousins would love them though. You'll be able to meet them all tomorrow,"Haylie said to Amara while stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Before I forget to tell you, you girls are only staying at our place for one night. Tomorrow you are going to go stay with Angela and Queenie at their new apartment," Aunt Julie said suddenly while pulling up into a parking space in front of an impossibly cute bakery shop.  
  
"What? But Mom told me we were staying with you. When did plans change so suddenly?" Haylie exclaimed in surprise after hearing the news. She looked expectantly at her aunt for an answer.  
  
Aunt Julie shrugged her shoulders in reply and turned off the car. Haylie sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Amara gave a questionable look at Haylie while Josephine smiled at them sympathetically as she followed her mother into the bakery. Haylie hung back to tell Amara the new plans.  
  
"So? What's up?" Amara asked automatically as soon as Josephine and Aunt Julie were out of hearing range. She hastily straightened her one-shoulder black tank with neon-green details and pulled up her black lace-up arm warmers with neon-green laces. She then hurriedly brushed off any loose crumbs on her dark-tan khaki boy cargo pants. She checked her hair in the car window to make sure she still had four pixie knots on top of her head.  
  
"Nothing really. We are just staying somewhere else, I had already planned where we'll be going from her place and now I don't know what we are going to do," Haylie replied in a defeated voice.  
  
"A new place? Is that it? Oh, that's no problem. I bet we can find lots of stuff to do here," Amara said comfortingly while giving Haylie a brief hug.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna be staying with my cousins, Queenie and Angela, in their new apartment. Now that I think about it; it'll probably be cooler to stay with them. They are about our age and can take us to all the hang outs and stuff," Haylie said while brightening up at the idea.  
  
"See? No problem!" Amara said happily while easily breezing into the bakery door.  
  
Haylie followed suit and found the table where Aunt Julie and Josephine were sitting at. She located Amara who was drooling over the cakes on display and directed her towards the table. As she neared the table Aunt Julie gave her an apologetic smile and Haylie returned it warmly.  
  
"I didn't know what you girls wanted so I ordered one of everything. And two EXTRA LARGE coffees for you two," Aunt Julie said to both of the girls as they were seated.  
  
"Oooo, thanks! I wish you were my aunt," Amara said with glee as she eyed the two coffee cups adoringly.  
  
Aunt Julie beamed at Amara and handed her one of the many sandwiches on the table. Amara eagerly took the sandwich and took a big bite.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Real food! I haven't had this in like forever. Now all I need is a shower and I'll be good," Amara exclaimed loudly while taking another bite. A few other customers glanced over at their table with amused faces.  
  
Haylie smacked Amara's shoulder for causing a disturbance and smiled sheepishly at her aunt and cousin while helping herself to a sandwich and then taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"We do need to get a shower though, can we stop by your place to freshen up a bit? That is if we are going to do something today. I've been wearing the same outfit for eighteen hours," Haylie explained to Aunt Julie as she picked out the cucumbers in her sandwich.  
  
"You're so silly Haylie! You don't smell! Mommy is planning to take us shopping before she has to go to work," Josephine said with a mouthful of her sandwich.  
  
"Josephine! What have I told you about eating with your mouth open?" Aunt Julie scolded before turning to Haylie and Amara and saying, "Of course you girls can take a shower before we go shopping. I'm thinking we go to downtown where all the good shops are."  
  
"Okay! Just one more coffee and I'll be all set," Amara said happily as she downed the last of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, we're kind of addicted to coffee," Haylie explained to Aunt Julie who had a flabbergasted look upon her face, "We'll be right back, just let me grab on got the road."  
  
Haylie pushed Amara out of the booth and brushed off the crumbs on her shirt. They walked up to the front counter to wait in line behind a guy with styled hair who was talking into hid cell phone in a hushed tone of voice. The line inched forward but the guy in front did not budge because he was too deep into his conversation.  
  
"Why isn't he moving? I kind of want to get my coffee before I die over here," Amara said loudly while crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.  
  
The guy in front of them stirred and returned to his conversation as he inched a few inches forward. Haylie grinned at Amara who just merely groaned in aggravation. Eventually it was the guy's turn but he didn't seem to notice despite the cashier's attempts at getting his attention.  
  
"I wonder what he's talking about on the phone that can be so distracting?" Haylie whispered to Amara who was silently fuming to herself.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore. Come on Haylie, let's skip the jerk and get our coffees," Amara declared as she made a stop toward the counter but was stopped abruptly by a strong arm, "Ooooof! Hey what's your deal?"  
  
"You know skipping in line isn't very polite," the guy with the cell phone said in perfect English.  
  
The guy ended his call and closed his flip phone with a snap and eyed Amara warily. He smirked at her astonished expression and calmly sidestepped her and stood up against the counter to make his order.  
  
"Looks like you made yourself a new friend," Haylie whispered to Amara with a slight smile on her face. It wasn't everyday that Amara got told off like that, especially by a guy.  
  
"Looky here mister! You were too busy on your freakin' cell phone, talking to God knows who, so I figured I might as well speed up this line and skip you," Amara said with a voice laced with venom. A guy like that was never allowed to speak to her in that way.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Last time I checked I was next in line," the guy said with a wry smile as he turned around to face Amara.  
  
Haylie giggled at Amara's surprised face while saying, "Come on, let's just wait for a few more minutes. It's not gonna be the end of the world or anything."  
  
Amara shook her head in disagreement and resumed crossing her arms over her chest in an annoyed fashion. To top it off she started to tap her foot in an impatient manner. The guy at the counter continued to ignore her obvious attempts at aggravating him and stood pondering over what to order.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know what to order since you spent so damn long in line thinking about it," Amara drawled out in a sarcastic voice.  
  
The guy slowly turned to face her yet again with a smirk. As he turned he caught Haylie's eye and raised an eyebrow as if saying, "Is she really your friend?" Haylie winked and shrugged her shoulders behind Amara's back.  
  
"Obviously you failed to notice that I was having a very important conversation on my cell phone and didn't have enough time to figure out what I wanted to order," the guy said dryly before turning quickly toward the cashier again.  
  
The cashier was taken by surprise by the customer that stood in front of her and stuttered out, "Hello, how may I help you?" in Chinese. She looked around nervously at the fellow customers who were all standing patiently behind the guy with the cell phone, well maybe except Amara who was looking very peeved.  
  
"May I have four of your special breakfast sandwiches, four large coffees, and two extra large coffees for the ladies behind me. I'll take the rest to go," the guy said smoothly as he whipped out his expensive looking leather wallet from his back pocket and took out a few crisp bills.  
  
"Right away sir," the cashier said with an inkling of confidence as she hurriedly scurried about gathering the order.  
  
The guy turned back to Amara and Haylie and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was just a bit annoyed after the conversation I had on the phone. I really was taking a long time on the phone so I decided to buy you your order as an apology," the guy said while grabbing the two extra large coffees the cashier set on the countertop from behind his back and handing it to Haylie and Amara.  
  
"Thanks! See? The guy isn't really that bad!" Haylie said happily as she took the cup of coffee in both hands and gave the guy a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Thanks for the coffee," Amara mumbled as she reluctantly took the coffee from him and gave him a small, very brief, smile.  
  
"No problem. By the way, my name is Vanness. You girls look awfully familiar," Vanness said with a grin, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Haylie paused in mid-sip of her coffee and looked at the guy critically. She glanced at Amara to see if she recognized him but Amara shook her head no and pretended to be looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't think so...my name is Haylie and this is my friend Amara. We are visiting Taiwan for the summer," Haylie said finally to Vanness.  
  
"Hmm...I don't seem to recognize those names. Must have seen you somewhere recently though," Vanness said finally after pausing for a moment to think over their names, "Ooops, gotta run. I was just in here to grab breakfast for a few of my friends and I. They are waiting for me so I gotta go before they leave me."  
  
"Okay. Sorry for keeping you here. See ya around Vanness," Haylie said brightly as she waved at him. He gave a quick wave before opening the door and leaving.  
  
"BYE!" Amara shouted after him as the door closed with a jingling of bells, "And thanks for being a class 'A' jerk," she added as an afterthought. The latter part earned her a smack from Haylie. "Owww! What's the big idea? I was only speaking the truth!"  
  
"He was not a jerk. He bought us our coffees!" Haylie said indignantly. She stalked over to where her aunt and cousin were waiting and gave Amara an expectant look. "Well, come on. We better get going. No use dawdling."  
  
The group left the pastry shop and made their way towards the Lexus. "Your uncle has bought you two girls a very nice gift for your stay here in Taiwan. He has kindly invested in a nice Mini-Cooper for you to travel around in," Aunt Julie said before starting the car and backing out of the parking lot. She drove down a neatly paved road and turned into a dark, cavernous parking garage. "It should be arriving sometime tonight. You girls will be driving down to your cousins' loft apartment from here. I can't come because I have to go to work early."  
  
"Oh, that's fine. If I have a map I'm sure I can find it on my own," Haylie said reassuringly to her aunt who had an apprehensive look upon her face. Her aunt obviously did not feel that Haylie or Amara could find the place on their own.  
  
"Maybe I should call Angela and Queenie to drive down here to lead you guys there. I'm sure they aren't busy tomorrow afternoon," Aunt Julie said with pursed lips as she opened the trunk of the Lexus and began taking out the luggage. Amara and Haylie reached in after her and began to help while Josephine helped carry out the carry on bags. "Thanks girls for helping, I'm going to go on up and ask if my neighbors can help bring up some of this luggage. I don't think the four of us can manage to carry all of these in one trip."  
  
"Aunt Julie! I'm sure we can manage on our own. It really isn't that much," Haylie said defensively. She gave the huge pile of luggage a wary eye and sighed in agreement at her aunt's proclamation. Aunt Julie smiled happily and grabbed her purse and made her way toward the elevator while Josephine followed at her heels. Amara and Haylie both gave a sigh of defeat and reluctantly closed the trunk door of the Lexus. "I think we packed too much stuff," Haylie said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"We? Last time I checked I only had three suitcases. You had four," Amara pointed out dryly. She playfully punched Haylie who glared at her crossly while plopping down on one of the overstuffed suitcases in a tired fashion.  
  
"Hey! Look who I found standing at our door?" Aunt Julie shouted from the open elevator after ten minutes or so. Aunt Julie was standing with Josephine beside her and Haylie's other cousin Elijah behind her. Elijah gave Haylie and Amara a weak smile as he neared them. "Apparently his mother felt that I needed help with you girls so she sent him over! I didn't even need to bother my neighbors." Aunt Julie smiled with glee as she directed him over to the large pile of suitcases.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Amara. This is my cousin Elijah. We all just call him Eli," Haylie said suddenly when she realized she had forgotten to introduce them. Amara gave Eli a brief smile and grabbed two suitcases from the pile. "That's my friend Amara. She doesn't speak Chinese so try to speak English to her okay?" Haylie said in a hushed tone to Eli. Eli nodded and made to hold the suitcase she was carrying as well as the two suitcases he was holding.  
  
The entourage made their way to the elevator and all managed to squeeze into the extremely cramped space. "It seemed a lot bigger with only two people," Josephine complained as she was pressed against the wall of the elevator by one of the suitcases. The rest of the group laughed at her comment and tried to get somewhat comfortable despite the cramped quarters. After reaching the topmost floor the elevator doors opened and the group was led by Aunt Julie to a set of double doors. She deftly opened the doors and threw them open with zest as the rest of the people almost fell in the front hallway due to the large amount to stuff being carried.  
  
"Wow, your new place is amazing!" Haylie exclaimed as she immediately dropped what she was carrying and ran about examining all the rooms. After giving herself a quick tour of the penthouse she returned to stand by Amara's side and gave her aunt a big smile. "It really is amazing!"  
  
"Thank you Haylie. Why don't you girls just grab a few things from your suitcases for tonight and tomorrow? I think we should just leave the luggage here for easy movement to your cousins' loft." Aunt Julie said briskly while clapping her hands in an orderly fashion. Haylie and Amara dropped what they were carrying and began rummaging around in the various suitcases for the things that they needed. "Josephine could you be dear and show the girls to the bathrooms? I need to go make a few phone calls," Aunt Julie said to Josephine while running off down the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
Josephine waited while Amara and Haylie gathered their things and chatted happily with Eli about the day she was going to have that early afternoon. Eli pretended to listen to her by nodding occasionally and asking a few well-placed questions while giving Haylie and Amara humorous looks. Haylie and Amara grinned at his predicament and resumed to search for their belongings. "You would think with all this stuff we would be able to find what we wanted easily," Amara said with a huff of aggravation. After a few more moments of hurried searching both girls emerged victorious with what they wanted.  
  
"Okay, Haylie you can have my bathroom and your friend can have the guest bathroom. Mommy won't let anyone use her bathroom except for her and Daddy. I think it's because she has the best bathtub," Josephine said to Haylie while leading them down to the said bathrooms while holding on to Eli's hand with an iron grip. Haylie noticing the death grip handhold grinned at Eli when she caught his eye and giggled. "Eli, you have to go to the living room now. You can't be here in the same bathroom with girls! I have to show them how to work the showers," Josephine scolded to Eli while pushing him out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, "Mommy says boys shouldn't ever be in the same bathroom as girls. That's why at restaurants they have a little girl's room and a little boy's room." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters: Ken, Vanness, Vic, and Jerry. I do though own all the other characters in the story. All entertainment references belong to their respectful owners. The plot however is my own and anyone subject to taking it will be persecuted accordingly (with my broomstick). I frankly have no money to my name so suing me won't really get you anywhere.  
  
Author's note: this story contains the infamous F4 with their respectful names. However it is not really they for I have borrowed their personalities from Meteor Garden/Hana Yori Dango so technically is not the real F4 but really their English names. Please read and review. Thanks!!! By the way....if anyone wants me to incorporate certain characters from Meteor Garden such as Shan Cai please feel free to tell me in the reviews.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
After Josephine gave a brief but very informative tutorial on how to use the complicated shower system both of the girls took a long shower in their respective bathrooms. Josephine went to the living room to entertain Eli who was watching a music show on the T.V. Aunt Julie was in the kitchen trying to reach Angela and Queenie.  
  
"Hello? Is this Angela or Queenie?" Aunt Julie asked when her call finally went through. "Good afternoon Angela. No there isn't a problem with Haylie. I was just wondering if you could stop by here tomorrow to help lead the girls to your place. I'm afraid they don't really know the way and the place is pretty tricky to find." Aunt Julie paused to listen to Angela speak on the other line while hurriedly getting a pad of paper out from a drawer and scribbling down the time they should be there. "Okay, that's great. Thanks Angela. I'll tell the girls." Aunt Julie hung up the phone and hastily ripped out the sheet of paper and folded it in half. "Are the girls almost done?" Aunt Julie asked Josephine who was adamantly watching an overly excited fan interview a handsome singer.  
  
"Hmm? I think they are. I don't hear the water anymore," Josephine replied with her eyes still glued to the T.V. Aunt Julie shrugged her shoulders and went into the master bedroom to change her clothes and freshen up a bit. "I wonder if they drowned in there?" Josephine wondered out loud when commercials were on. Eli chuckled at her comment before abruptly stopping when seeing Haylie and Amara emerge from the hallway.  
  
"Whew, that felt so much better! I can't believe I hadn't showered in like eighteen hours!" Haylie said with a sigh of relief while pulling her slightly damp hair up into a loose half ponytail. She was wearing a baby-blue short sleeved tee with Happy Bunny on it saying "It worries me how dumb you are," and a pair of blue jeans that sat low at her waist and flared out at the bottoms to reveal her blue and white suede tennis sneakers. On her neck was a blue, white, and pink shell necklace.  
  
"I don't think we smelled that bad, but I really did feel dirty after not showering for so long," Amara agreed while fluffing her short, chin-length layered hair. She looked very rocker-chick in her fitted black short sleeved tee that said, "If it's too LOUD, you're too OLD!" in bold white letters with a pair of dark blue button up flares. She also had on a pair of chunky slightly heeled black combat boots with shiny silver buckles. On her wrist she wore a black leather studded cuff watch.  
  
Eli (he understands English and can speak it quite well) raised an eyebrow at both girls' comments and gave a small twinge of a smirk. "Oh my gosh! Did I just see a hint of a smirk? He has expressions! He lives!!!!!!!!!!" Haylie said astonished. She pretended to faint for added effect much to his embarrassment. Eli blushed a deep red at her comment and quickly turned away when Amara caught his eye. "He blushes too!" Haylie gushed as she ran up to her cousin and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Come now Ya Ling. Don't embarrass Eli. Speaking of which, Eli are you coming with us to go shopping? You are more than welcome, we can drop you off at home later if you would like," Aunt Julie said while exiting her bedroom and poking around in her purse for her car keys. "Now where did I put those darn things?" Aunt Julie set her purse on the sofa and skittered off into the kitchen to continue her search for her car keys.  
  
"Mom! They are on the coffee table!" Josephine shouted toward the kitchen. She waited for her mom's reply but after not receiving it she grabbed the keys and ran towards the kitchen. "Don't you dare think about changing the channel, I want to see if Zai Zai's new music video will play," Josephine added before she turned the corner toward the kitchen. Eli, who was about to turn the channel to soccer, raised his hands in defeat at Josephine's stern glare. Haylie and Amara smirked at how Josephine could command someone twice her age.  
  
"Eli, I thought you were braver than that. She is after all less than half your age and size," Haylie said with a slight smirk upon her face. "You're not gonna be outdone by an ten-year old now are you? Especially in front of Amara here, now what would she think of that?"  
  
"Ping Ping may be only nine but she kicks as hard as you did when you was her age," Eli said briefly to Haylie in Chinese. Eli grinned and got up from his seat on the couch and walked away toward the kitchen leaving Haylie sitting on the couch with a flabbergasted look upon her face.  
  
"Hmm...starting to feel the language barrier over here again," Amara stated pointedly when Eli was out of earshot. Haylie gave Amara a wan smile before turning down the volume of the television.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must not like not understanding everything. Don't worry, when we are my cousin's place we'll be speaking mostly English, they really like practicing English," Haylie said with an encouraging smile. Amara returned the smile in agreement. Haylie turned up the volume on the T.V. and they both resumed watching the music video of a very familiar guy singing in an abandoned beach.  
  
"Haylie, isn't that the guy who nearly mauled you at the airport?" Amara asked when realization dawned on her. She continued to scrutinize the screen more closely before saying, "Yup, it is definitely that idiot who nearly killed us!"  
  
Haylie stared at the screen before responding slowly, "Zai Zai, where have I heard that before?" Haylie pondered over her question before grasping the answer finally and shouting, "PING PING!!! IT'S ZAI ZAI!" After quieting down she turned to Amara and grinned, "So he is a famous person and all this time I thought he just got some girls really mad at him." Haylie grinned sheepishly at Amara who smirked back at her.  
  
"Where is he? Where is he?" Ping Ping screeched while sliding into the living room on her stocking feet. She unfortunately slid a bit too fast and crashed into Amara who was sitting on the arm of the sofa. Amara fell backwards onto Haylie who then fell backwards onto Eli who had come back before with a large bag of chips. "Uggghhhhh...why do I always learn things the hard way?" Ping Ping said while scrambling to get up but failing. "Ahhh! I missed it!!!!"  
  
"I know you haven't seen me in a while Haylie but is it really necessary to be all over me like this?" a muffled voice said from somewhere below the human stockpile. Haylie struggled from her position and managed to push Amara off of her and onto the floor before whipping around and poking Eli in the stomach. "Owwww!!! Now that wasn't necessary!!"  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Aunt Julie said from the entrance of the living room. She was rolling a lint collector onto her skirt while waiting for their response. The foursomes hurriedly untangled themselves and situated themselves before responding.  
  
"Complications with the television Aunt Julie," Haylie piped up with a sheepish grin. She snatched the television remote out of Eli's hand as if to make a point. "He wouldn't let us watch what we wanted so all the girls ganged up on him." Haylie gave a look to everyone as if to say, "PLAY ALONG!" The rest of the group nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  
  
"Umm...okay. Well come on then. Are you all ready to go shopping? Eli would you like me to drop you off at home. I have a feeling you wouldn't like shopping with a bunch of crazy women like us," Aunt Julie said with a slight hint of a smirk playing at the edge of her lips. "You could always come along and carry the bags for us." Aunt Julie winked at the girls as she said the last comment.  
  
Eli shifted uncomfortably under all four ladies' looks and finally responded, "Whatever, I have nothing to do anyway. I might as well come, but I'm not playing manservant to you girls." Eli raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Are there any objections?" Amara grinned at his look of supposedly male dominance and glanced in Haylie's direction. Haylie returned the smile and winked playfully at Amara.  
  
"Well, what are you four doing then? Come on! We have shopping to do!" Aunt Julie said excited as she triumphantly raised her car keys above her head and jingled them for emphasis. She hurriedly walked towards the front door with the children in tow behind her.  
  
When they reached the Lexus the kids gathered around the side hesitantly not knowing where to sit. "What are you all standing there for? Get in!" Aunt Julie questioned exasperatedly. "Oh, I get it. How about the girls sit in the back and Eli you can sit with me up front?" Eli agreed and opened the door to the front passenger seat. The rest of the group piled in the back.  
  
"Mommy can we listen to my CD please?" Josephine whined from her seat between Amara and Haylie. Both teens winced at the shrill voice. Eli, noticing their faces gave a smug smirk before turning around and taking Josephine's CD from her hand.  
  
"What do we have here?" Eli said with mock interest as he eyed the CD he took from Josephine. "F4! Oh, I remember them. Aren't you obsessed with one of them Ping Ping?" Josephine nodded enthusiastically while Eli slid the CD into the car's CD-player. "This is going to be a long ride girls," Eli said with a wry grin in English to Amara and Haylie. Haylie and Amara both grimaced in response.  
  
The soft melody of F4's song, "Can't Lose You Now" started to filter throughout the whole entire car. Deep voices from the CD began to sing and much to Haylie's surprise they weren't that bad; until at least, when Josephine didn't begin singing along. "Oh baby, baby! My baby, baby!" Josephine sang along loudly. Everyone except Aunt Julie winced in pain at the shrillness of her voice. Amara started to pound her head against the window as in attempt to knock herself unconscious.  
  
Aunt Julie noticing everyone's uncomfortable looks threw a condescending look in the mirror towards Josephine to shut her up. Josephine getting the hint just started to hum along...quite off key and offbeat, mind you...to the music. There was a collective sigh from everyone as the awful singing stopped and all that could be heard was the harmonic voices of F4. Amara stopped banging her head on the window and rubbed her forehead to get rid of the redness that had formed there.  
  
"Thanks," Haylie mouthed to Aunt Julie when Josephine wasn't looking. Aunt Julie flashed a knowing smile in return and turned up the volume of the music. "So, where exactly are we going to go shopping?" Haylie asked when the song finally ended. She wasn't about to risk asking during a song for fear that Josephine might throw a death glare at her.  
  
"Oh, I live near a shopping center downtown. They have lots of clothing shops, bookstores, electronic stores; you know the works. You girls should really pick up a cell phone there. They have the newest models and reasonable plans," Aunt Julie replied as she made a right turn into a crowded street full of pedestrians. She found a parking spot near a music store and hurriedly got out with everyone else. "So what do you girls think? It's a far cry from Grandma's shopping area isn't it Haylie?" Aunt Julie asked with a big smile. She spread out her arms and spun around for emphasis.  
  
Amara and Haylie looked around at all the various shops and clothing stores with stunned faces. Eli looked around with an impressed look upon his face. "Wow, you're right Auntie. This place does have everything! But why do you feel we need to get cell phones? I mean we live in North Carolina, I'm sure the ones we buy here won't work over there," Haylie asked her aunt with a confused expression.  
  
"Well, we do have the same companies here that you have in America but we have the latest phones from Japan. I got a call from you mother back in North Carolina to help you find a cell phone here and get you a nice plan to go with it," Aunt Julie explained while fishing her cell phone out of her purse, "I'm sure they offer international plans as well." Aunt Julie gave a small smile towards Haylie and then flipped open her phone and punched in some numbers. "How about a nice beauty day huh? I think that we should head by the spa nearby before I go to work. After that I'll go to work and you kids can go on your own for a while until I get off."  
  
"But what about me Mommy? Do I go with them or come with you?" Josephine piped up from next to Eli. She was gripping his hand tightly yet again and giving her mom a pleading look.  
  
"Nonsense Ping Ping! You have to go to your violin lesson. And then it's off to your English tutor for you," Aunt Julie replied with a bewildered expression, "You will have plenty of time to spend with Haylie and her friend tonight and later this weekend." Josephine pouted at her mother's response and followed slowly behind her mother with her head down. She was of course still holding on to Eli's hand like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"So where do we go first?" Amara asked suddenly when she realized she had clue if they were going to go beautify themselves first (poor Eli, nothing to do for him) or go get Haylie's cell phone first. Her question was answered they stood in front of a small electronic store. Aunt Julie opened the door and the rest of them filed in after her.  
  
"Why don't the rest of you go shop around while Haylie and I get some business stuff done?" Aunt Julie suggested to Eli, Josephine, and Amara. They quickly agreed and separated to various parts of the store. Aunt Julie and Haylie made their way towards a corner of the store where they had many cell phones displayed along with an assortment of cell phone accessories.  
  
"Hello! How may I help you?" the college student looking young man behind the counter said with a smile. "Are you lovely ladies looking for a new cell phone?" He eyed Haylie as he said the last statement. Haylie shifted round under his searching gaze. Aunt Julie noticing Haylie's apprehension gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze before replying.  
  
"I'm looking to by a cell phone for my niece here," Aunt Julie said with a business-like crispness in her voice. She stared down the young man and caused him to turn red at his previous actions. "Do you have any new cell phones that we may look at? I would like the latest models please," she continued. The young man grabbed a nearby clipboard and a pen before stepping out from behind the desk to lead the women to a display case.  
  
Meanwhile at the digital camera display stood Amara. Amara was making funny faces into the cameras not noticing that her faces were being displayed on the big screen TV's behind her. "Mwah!!!!!" she blew a big kiss at the lens before then pretending to be a Jedi Knight and fighting with a light saber. "Swish!! Zap!!! Luke I am you father...err mother!!" she continued with her escapades.  
  
Nearby Eli was inspecting a MP3 player when he looked up and saw Amara's figure on a big screen TV reenacting a scene from Jaws. "Da dun...da dun...da da da da da da da DUN," said the image of Amara on the TV before it burst into hysterical laughter. Eli's dark brown eyes widened at the sight before he shook his head in disbelief at her silly actions. He found his way toward her before she could make a bigger fool of herself. He passed by other customers who were pointing at the TV and giggling quietly. Eli ran a hand through his tousled black hair, not that it helped any because his hair fell into his eyes regardless of what he did.  
  
Eli eventually came up behind Amara and watched as she hurriedly put on as many facial expressions as she can. "She still doesn't know her face is all over the TV screens does she?" he mumbled to himself before sighing loudly and walking up towards her. He stopped right behind her and quickly tapped her on the shoulder. Amara stopped in mid-facial expression before turning to Eli with a confused look.  
  
"What?" Amara asked with a somewhat annoyed look upon her face. Eli smirked at her and pointed to the TVs behind her. Amara turned and gasped as she saw her figure and Eli's figure clearly on all the TV screens behind her. She hurriedly moved out of the way of the cameras before looking around nervously to see if anyone had seen her little show. Noticing the small group of people that had gathered around the biggest TV she felt her face grow warm with embarrassment. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I bet you were standing behind me the whole time watching me make an utter fool out of myself," Amara hissed in exasperation.  
  
"Actually no, I just got here. I was busy looking at MP3s when I saw your face magnified three times its size on the big screen over there," Eli said while pointing towards the section he was just in as proof. "Besides, I was the one that told you what you were doing. I stopped you before you did farther damage." Eli grabbed her wrist and led her farther away from the cameras and the TVs. They eventually emerged in front of the video game system.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry I yelled at you, I guess I was trying to save face. Let's not mention it again shall we?" Amara apologized with a sheepish smile. Eli smiled in reply telling her he accepted her apology. Amara turned to the video games and gave a small leap of excitement! "Oh my gosh! They have the Gameboy Advance SP's here for half the price they have in America! I am so buying one," she gushed before grabbing several color choices to pick from. Eli rose in eyebrow in surprise and just merely shook his head in disbelief again. Amara ignored his actions and began to mentally decide which one to buy.  
  
Back with Aunt Julie and Haylie, the two were having an abundance of difficulty with the salesperson. He kept on suggesting new options for phones and services and then getting confused. He also had a slight staring problem. The young man seemed to always lose his train of thought when he was staring at Haylie too hard. Finally fed up with his incompetence Haylie asked nicely for a new salesperson to help them. "I'm very sorry, I am afraid I am the only person here to help you with cell phones," the young man replied to her plea with a leering smile. Haylie smiled back reluctantly and looked around for any source of help.  
  
"How about you leave us alone for a few minutes while we pick out a cell phone? Then we can work on a calling plan," Aunt Julie suggested when she noticed Haylie's annoyance toward the young man. The young man nodded hesitantly and turned to go help an elderly couple with their problem. "How about I get Eli over here? I'm sure he can help with your little problem," Aunt Julie whispered to Haylie when the man was out of hearing range. Haylie quickly nodded in agreement at her aunt's suggestion and went off to find her cousin.  
  
Haylie wandered around the store hoping to find her cousin in one of the many sections she searched but with no luck. Suddenly she bumped into someone when she was about to turn back to find her aunt. "Oops, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you," Haylie mumbled to the person while she hastily brushed herself off from the impact.  
  
"No problem. May I ask if you are looking for someone here?" a male voice replied. Haylie looked up from her embarrassed stance to come face to face with Vanness from the pastry shop. Haylie's expression brightened significantly when she figured out who he was, earning a winning smile from him when he noticed her reaction. "What a coincidence, fancy meeting you here. Your name is Haylie right?" Vanness said with a big smile as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
  
Haylie hesitantly took his hand and gave it a firm shake before replying with a bright smile, "Yup, it's Haylie. And I am looking for someone; have you seen a guy that's about eighteen-ish walking around? He has on a gray t-shirt and a bad case of bed head." She looked around one last time for emphasis. Vanness looked around too for a guy that fit her description but came up short as well because Eli had happened to bend down at the exact moment Vanness looked in the direction of the video games.  
  
"Nope, sorry. But I think I see your friend over there muttering to herself again I see," Vanness replied with an apologetic smile. Looking at Haylie's panicked expression he followed her gaze to the sleazy looking college student salesperson. "Ahh...I see why you were so desperate to find your male cousin! It's because of that dude right?" Vanness said with a knowing glance toward the salesperson. Haylie nodded and was about to make a quick exit when Vanness reached out and grabbed her by the wrist to stop her escape. "Maybe I can help, I mean I am a guy after all," Vanness said with sly smile.  
  
Haylie gave Vanness a puzzled look that was quickly replaced with a small smile when the salesperson finally reached the pair with Aunt Julie hurrying behind him. Aunt Julie shrugged apologetically at Haylie and then flashed her a questioning look when she noticed that Vanness was still holding on to Haylie's wrist. Haylie of course had not realized that he was still holding on to her.  
  
"Okay, your aunt here has picked you out one of our nicest and newest cell phone models for you. I just need you to come over to the desk so we can consult on what kind of calling plan you would like to have," the salesperson said with a chipper voice. His smile faltered a bit when he noticed Vanness' grip on Haylie's wrist. "Hello sir, may I help you?" he said with an edge in his voice.  
  
Vanness noticing the guy's obvious dislike towards him gave him a smug grin before casually sliding his arm across Haylie's waist and pulling her even closer to him. Aunt Julie watching the scene unfold before her gave a small gasp of surprise. Haylie just smiled nervously. She had no clue what Vanness was doing but was playing along when she realized it might make the college student dude back off. "Oh no. I don't need any help. Thanks though," Vanness replied as he led Haylie towards the desk that the salesperson had pointed out.  
  
When they were walking towards the consultation desk Haylie leaned up towards Vanness' ear and hissed, "What the hell are you doing? You better not be messing with me or anything." She scowled at him to make a point. Vanness chuckled at her facial expression and just merely pulled her towards him closer before replying.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just helping you out with your guy trouble," Vanness whispered back when he pretended to be nuzzling her neck. Haylie gave a slight shiver at the close proximity he was to her and nodded slowly after thinking about his answer. Vanness smiled brightly at her reaction and pulled out a chair for her at the desk before taking a seat next to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Haylie shot him a warning glare before turning towards her aunt who had taken a seat next to her and gave her a reassuring look. Aunt Julie nodded knowingly and shot a look of gratitude toward Vanness who mouthed, "My pleasure," to her.  
  
After a few minutes of business talk, mostly done by Vanness and Aunt Julie versus the sales person, the deal was done and Haylie walked away from the desk with her new cell phone clutched triumphantly in her hand. "Ooooh, I absolutely love your new cell phone! Come on lets go buy it some cute accessories!" Aunt Julie exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed onto Haylie's arm and dragged her over to the small baskets filled with different cell phone accessories. She instantly grabbed as many different kinds as she could and stuffed them into Haylie's arms.  
  
"Umm...is this really necessary??" Haylie asked as more and more objects where stuffed into her arms. She glanced over at Vanness who was looking at the whole scene with a much-too-amused expression on his face. "What are you smirking about?" Haylie said with a scowl. She crossed, or at least tried to, her arms in front of her and gave him an expectant look. Vanness' grin widened and he paused before finally replying.  
  
"Of course it's necessary for cute girls to have equally cute cell phones with them," Vanness finally replied with a playful wink thrown her way. Haylie turned slightly pink at his comment before looking up and spotting Eli, Amara, and Josephine behind him. All of them had their mouths hanging open in surprise. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Vanness asked when he saw Haylie's face; he turned around to see Amara's livid face, Eli's face of shock, and Josephine's face of total rapture.  
  
"Hey Vanness! Weren't we supposed to meet up at the bookstore? Everyone is looking everywhere for you," a male voice said suddenly from behind Amara, Eli, and Josephine. Another tall, very good-looking guy had walked in through the doors of the electronic store. He looked at the small gathering before him with a confused look before putting on a deathly-charming grin and finally declaring, "Well, well, well. I see why you were held up, had some wayward fans did we?"  
  
Haylie and Amara shot confused looks at each other when they heard the word fans muttered from the guy's mouth in English. "Um, sorry to intrude but may I ask who you are?" Haylie asked the new arrival. She flashed him a small smile before continuing, "My name is Haylie and I have no clue what fans you are talking about." The guy gave her a confused expression; he had not expected any of them to speak English at all.  
  
"My name is Ken, nice to meet you Haylie. And may I ask who the rest of these people are and how you are somehow associated with Vanness here?" Ken replied in perfect English. Haylie's smile grew when she realized the guy must have been Vanness' friend. Upon hearing that Haylie had spoken to Vanness again, Amara gave a deep scowl of disapproval. Meanwhile Aunt Julie and Eli were both watching the seen unfold before them with a look of mild amusement and Josephine was in near tears at being so near her idols.  
  
"This is my friend Amara, my aunt Julie, and my cousin's Eli and Josephine," Haylie replied while pointing at the correct person when she introduced them. In turn Ken gave each of them a small smile as a greeting. "And about Vanness, well I had met him earlier before and just now he was helping me out with a certain sub-specie problem." Haylie nudged her head towards the cell phone salesperson as she said her last statement.  
  
"Oh. Well then, I'm sorry for misjudging all of you," Ken said as he accepted Haylie's answer. He gave a sheepish grin at all of them before catching Vanness' eye. "Come on then, we still have to meet the rest of the guys at the bookstore." Ken apologized to all of them yet again for their abrupt departure before heading out the store to wait in front of his shiny, black sports car. Haylie followed him with her eyes when he left and gave a gasp of surprise when she found she recognized the car he had just gotten in.  
  
"Is something wrong Haylie?" Vanness inquired when he noticed her staring at the car that Ken had just gotten into. He narrowed his eyes at her sudden interest in the vehicle instead of him. "Hey! How would all of you like to meet a couple of my friends at the bookstore? I'm sure they won't mind." Vanness smiled at his brilliant idea and gave a hopeful look towards Haylie.  
  
Haylie hesitated before answering knowing that they had other plans as well. It would be rude to skip out on her aunt, even though Vanness was super cute and the fact that his friend Ken was as well. While she was contemplating her answer Aunt Julie answered for her, "Oh I'm sure they would love to tag along with you. How about Haylie? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Haylie gave her aunt a confused look. What did she mean by saying it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Before she could voice her question she was interrupted yet again by her aunt, "Don't worry about Josephine and me. We have to go do some clothes shopping anyways. I'll call you when it's time for our spa appointment."  
  
At her mother's words Josephine's mouth dropped open. "But Mommy! I wanna go too!!!!!!!" she whined. Vanness smiled at the little girl's reaction and continued to wait for Haylie to respond to his question.  
  
"Umm...I guess we can go. Aunt Julie you know my cell phone number right?" Haylie finally said. She looked at Amara for confirmation but all she received as a simple shrug of the shoulders. "Eli, what about you? Want to join us? I think it'll be a lot more fun then being Aunt Julie's bag carrier," Haylie asked while she flashed Eli a big smile. She'll feel a lot more confident if she knew that at least Eli would be there if anything goes wrong. It wasn't like she didn't like Vanness. She just didn't know him or his friends all that well.  
  
"Nah, sorry Ya Ling. I can't I have to go catch a bus and get home pretty soon. I just realized I have to go pick up Sis' from school," Eli responded with an apologetic smile when he saw Haylie's face fall. Vanness' smile though grew when he realized that Eli wouldn't be there to mess with his chances of getting to know Haylie better but his smile waned when he saw the deep scowl on Amara's face. Obviously Amara did not like how the entire scene was playing out at all.  
  
"Great, so it's just you two girls now! We better leave soon. I have an appointment I can't be late for," Vanness said with a chipper voice he reached for the door of the electronic store and held it open for everyone before adding in a whisper to Josephine, "I'm sorry you couldn't come, how about I get some autographed pictures for them to take home for you? But you have to promise to keep this a secret okay?" Josephine's tearstained face brightened at his promise and she nodded enthusiastically and waved goodbye while she walked away hand in hand with her mom.  
  
"Bye Haylie, take care of yourself okay? Call me if you need anything, I'm sure Aunt Julie inputted all of our numbers into your phone by now," Eli said to Haylie in farewell, "Bye Amara, nice meeting you. Let's keep away from cameras shall we?" he continued to Amara while giving her a wink. Amara smiled at his little joke before waving goodbye. Eli hugged Haylie and waved at Vanness before making his way towards the nearby bus stop.  
  
"Great, we're stuck with pretty boy here again," Amara, said under her breath as she followed Vanness and Haylie towards the car. She sighed loudly as she stood next to Haylie while Vanness explained the situation to Ken. She gave a quick glance at Ken and scowled even deeper. 'I hope he isn't as rude as that Vanness character, even if he is just as cute,' she thought to herself. She shook her head to get the offending words out of her mind.  
  
"Okay it's all set. Amara you want to sit in the front with Ken? I promise he doesn't bite...much," Vanness said happily as he opened the back door for Haylie to get into. Haylie smiled in thanks before sliding into the car. Amara scowled at Vanness because of his obvious advances towards Haylie but sighed and nodded. She reached to open the door but was shocked that Ken from inside already had opened it.  
  
"Hi! Amara right? I'm Ken, guess you'll stuck with me for the ride huh?" Ken said with a big grin. "Don't worry, it won't be for that long. The place is only five minutes away," he added as he got in. Amara gave him a wan smile and turned around to shoot a glare in Haylie's direction. Ken laughed at her actions and decided to make polite conversation with everyone to break the ice. "So Amara, what did you buy in there?" Ken asked while fiddling with the stereo system. He finally settled on a station that was playing Karen Mok's latest song.  
  
"A Gameboy Advance SP and a game," was Amara's cryptic reply. She wasn't really up for much talking at the moment. Currently she was thinking of ways to burn Vanness' hair into a pile of ashes. Ken glanced at her from the side and saw her infamous scowl.  
  
"So...umm...do you speak any Chinese?" Ken asked lightly. His questions shook Amara from her trance and she shook her head quickly to say no. Ken nodded in agreement before continuing, "That's okay, the rest of us aren't worth talking to anyways." Ken turned to her and gave her another hesitant grin. Amara flashed a brief smile before scowling deeply again and gazing out the window. Ken's eyes had a flicker of sadness as he realized that Amara really wasn't up for talking. He averted his eyes back on the read before glancing at the back seat in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Where exactly are we going? I know we are going to a bookstore but Vanness here doesn't exactly look like the type to read," Haylie asked Ken. She put her hands on the back of his seat and scooted upward to peer at him from the side of the seat. Ken chuckled at her actions while Vanness pretended to be hurt by her comment.  
  
"That hurt. After all I did for you back there. This is the kind of treatment I get...." Vanness exclaimed with a somewhat indignant look upon his face. His act didn't last long because in a matter of seconds his angry face broke out into the usual charming smile. "Need I remind you that you Miss Haylie owe me big time," he added with a suggestive look at Haylie. Haylie gave a nervous smile before turning back to Ken.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Miss Haylie. We're here," Ken, replied after pulling up in front of what seemed to be an abandoned bookstore. Amara and Haylie eyed the bookstore with suspicion before getting out of the car. "May I?" Ken asked while offering his arm to Amara. Amara narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a large sigh and hooking her arm into his. Ken gave her a big smile and started to lead her towards the entrance to the store.  
  
"Well, I'm not about to be outdone by Ken," Vanness muttered under his breath before grabbing Haylie's wrist and following after them with Haylie in tow. Haylie giggled at his silly actions but didn't pull her hand away from his.  
  
As soon as they entered the building a short woman with a high ponytail appeared out of nowhere with a clipboard in hand. "Ahh! There you two are! You have to be in make-up ASAP!" she said briskly in Chinese while hurrying behind Vanness and Ken and pushing them into a different part of the store. Haylie and Amara didn't know what else to do but to follow. "Now what did I tell you two about bringing crazed fans to photo shoots? Remember what happened last time?" the lady reprimanded the guys as she thrust them down onto chairs before they were swarmed by a group of make-up artists.  
  
Before either of them could ask anything the woman stepped up to them and started to circle them. "Hmm...you two will definitely do nicely. Now will you please fill out these forms while I go find someone to show you the ropes," she thrust a form into each of their hands along with a pen before disappearing behind a large clothing rack full of pants. Amara and Haylie gave each other confused looks before finding a table nearby to look over the papers.  
  
"Okay...what was she saying. I'm betting if I spoke Chinese I still wouldn't understand her," Amara asked while skimming over the form, which was thankfully in English. "And what is with the whole circling and muttering thing? And these forms?" Amara continued.  
  
"Uhhhh...I think she just wants us to fill these out or something. I don't know what for though. Oh yeah, Ken and Vanness are in make-up or something," Haylie replied. She uncapped her pen and began filling in the necessary information while occasionally muttering to herself in Chinese.  
  
Amara continued to look at Haylie for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders and doing the same. After finishing up her form she glanced around and finally asked, "Hey...you don't think we're gonna be extras in a porno film do you?" At Amara's question Haylie started to have a sudden severe God I hope not...that would be sooooo awful!" Haylie coughed out while smacking Amara for her crude comment. Amara laughed at Haylie's reaction and resumed looking around the place. "Oh look, here comes someone. I think they were sent to speak with us. Maybe we can ask what we are doing here," Haylie piped up when she spotted another woman, this time with long orangey-red hair walking toward them.  
  
"Hi girls! My name is Andie and what are you're names?" the woman greeted them warmly with a firm handshake. She gave them each a warm smile and took their forms from their hands. "A little nervous today are we? Don't worry these boys are very nice. Sometimes too nice if you ask me," she said when she noticed Amara and Haylie looking at her blankly.  
  
"My name is Haylie and this is my friend Amara. We were just wondering what is going on here," Haylie said finally when she worked up enough courage. She turned to Amara and raised an eyebrow as if saying, "Maybe she'll tell us what's going on." Amara shrugged her shoulders in reply and Haylie turned her attentions back on Andie. "Umm...Ken and Vanness brought us here but as soon as they walked in they were whisked away by that lady with the ponytail," she continued.  
  
"Oh! You mean Miriam! She's their stylist or something. We're doing a photo shoot for F4's upcoming ad campaign. Didn't either of them tell you?" Andie replied with a questionable air. She looked confused for a few moments but then gave a bright smile and taking them both by the hands and leading them toward a brightly lit area. "Well, I'm sure they will explain everything to you. How do you girls feel about being in a photo shoot with the famous F4? It's every girl's dream to be able to do this."  
  
"Wait a minute...did you say a photo shoot? Like with cameras and lots of offensive lights?" Amara suddenly asked while jerking her hand out of Andie's grasp. She didn't like this at all. She didn't want to come to the stupid bookstore in the first place but she didn't really know anywhere else to go. "And what is the deal with the F4? I swear Haylie and I have probably never even met those pretty boys you people are so damn obsessed with over here."  
  
Andie gave a bewildered expression at Amara's comments before giving a wary smile and at last saying, "Well you're here now. Might as well deal with it. We don't have time to find replacement extras. Plus, you'll be paid quite well." At the mention of being paid Amara's defenses lessened and she gave a big sigh of defeat.  
  
"Whatever. I'll do it, but on one condition. I will not wear a frilly dress," Amara stated firmly with both arms crossed over her chest. Andie nodded in agreement and continued to lead them to a pair of empty chairs facing a brightly lit mirror.  
  
"Okay, I have to go take care of a few other things. Just let the makeup crew work on you two until the stylist comes to give you your outfits," Andie said in farewell while taking their forms and putting them into a folder she was carrying. She waved goodbye and gave them a reassuring smile before walking off.  
  
"Things I do for you Haylie," Amara muttered in aggravation as the hair and makeup people attacked her with various colors of eye shadows and a flat iron. She twitched when someone tried to apply eyeliner on her left eyelid and let out a groan of pain due to the fact that the lady had just poked her in the eye. "Yup, you definitely owe me big time. I'm going to need sixty cups of coffee to get over this," Amara groaned out while clutching her eye and swatting the people surrounding her away.  
  
"Hold still young lady! Don't you want to be beautiful?" the makeup artist growled out in Chinese. Amara glared at the lady before turning her head away with an annoyed huff. The women sighed and muttered something about "Stupid models...always think they are so much better than normal people." She continued putting on eyeliner on Amara's eyes, ignoring the swats thrown at her.  
  
After twenty minutes of being poked and prodded with various brushes and curlers both girls were led away by a tall slender man in all black. "Oh you girls look simply breath-taking! I'm so glad the clothes I picked out will suit you all perfectly," he said in a breathy voice. He pushed them into an area that was enclosed with a white curtain before continuing, "You are going to have to wear three outfits for the photo shoot. Your names are on whichever ones are yours. The photographer will tell you when to change outfits." He closed the curtain with a firm tug and all that was heard of him was his dainty footsteps.  
  
"Whoa...is he a clichéd gay dude or what?" Haylie giggled out while she flipped through the hangers full of clothes. She started to pull out her outfits and arranging them neatly on a different rack. "But he was right about something. You look great in that makeup! Even though that lady had to fight to get it on you," Haylie continued while smiling cheekily at Amara. Amara glowered at her and grabbed her first outfit.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. We're gonna have to take it off somehow anyways," Amara stated matter-of-factly. She gave her outfit a scrutinizing gaze before groaning in exasperation. "Look at this! My first outfit makes me look like a freakin' prep," Amara complained loudly while pulling on the dark brown corduroy flares. She growled in frustration while fumbling with the belt. "Honestly, this is utter bullshit!" she screamed out as she finally got the belt on securely.  
  
"Nah, your outfits aren't that bad. At least yours aren't all frilly and stuff like mine is. Is it possible to have that many layers in this dress?" Haylie said while holding up a long white sheer slip dress with ribbons that tied around her shoulders as straps. "I look like one of those damsel's in distress you always find in romance novels," Haylie giggled while slipping on a pair of white heels with thin white ribbon straps.  
  
Amara shrugged on a soft cream off-the-shoulder sweater over her soft pink camisole. "Uh-huh. This is definitely not my cup of coffee!" Amara grumbled while stuffing her feet into a pair of black-heeled boots. She turned around to look at Haylie who was struggling with her heels. "Umm...having problems?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow. Haylie nodded before stumbling a little and having to catch herself on Amara.  
  
"Sorry. I was never very good at walking in these things. You have to admit though; we do look good in these outfits. Even if we would much rather be in different clothes," Haylie said sheepishly. She blew a few loose strands out of her hair before opening the curtain and stepping out. Her hair was pulled up into a loosely braided bun with thin white ribbons woven all throughout it and trailing down her back along with a few stray strands of hair.  
  
"Yeah well, I bet we both remember what happened at senior prom," Amara said with a smirk upon her face. Her short hair was all flipped out at the ends to show her short layers and clipped back with sparkly barrettes.  
  
"I see the ladies have arrived finally," Ken said when he spotted Haylie's noticeable white dress. His smile grew larger as he saw Amara emerge behind her with a deep scowl on her face. "You two look beautiful, as expected of course." Ken offered to each girl who hesitantly took it and were led to the meeting area. "Okay, here's the deal. We are doing two different shoots today; Amara, your shoot is actually in the bookstore here. Haylie, you are going to be taken outside behind the bookstore where it is an open field for some outside shots." Ken explained when they entered the meeting room.  
  
Vanness, seeing their arrival abruptly stood up from his seat next to a very familiar looking fellow. "Wow! I didn't expect you girls to be drop dead gorgeous!" Vanness exclaimed as he walked forward to take a closer look. Haylie squirmed under his gaze and smiled nervously while Amara made to kick at him when he stepped up to her. "Ay! Watch it! I need to keep clean for the shoot. If you want to get dirty we can do it afterwards okay?" Vanness said while scooting away from Amara's reach. He gave a playful wink to Haylie and Amara. Amara glared daggers at him before being led away towards a seat by Haylie.  
  
"Well, I'm assuming introductions are in order. We have a few moments before they split us up for the shoots," Ken said as he sat down next to an unfamiliar guy and looked at his watch. "I'm assuming you all know I'm Ken and that fool over there is Vanness," Ken stated while looking at Vanness pointedly. "Haylie. Amara," Ken said while gesturing to each girl for the remaining guys, "This is Vic and Jerry." The newly introduced guys waved at both girls casually. Vic though stopped in midwave and peered at Haylie strangely.  
  
"Haven't we met before? Your name is Haylie right?" Vic asked Haylie in Chinese from across the coffee table. Haylie who was reaching for a cookie stopped midway when she recognized his voice. She looked up to see his small smile and gasped in recognition. 


End file.
